NA TRZY!
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Singe.


NA TRZY 

Autor: Singe, 

strona Preatty Good Year autorstwa Mary Borselino 

Kocur Tom patrzył znudzony, na dół, na wzbudzony blaskiem świec melanż srebra i złota, kiedy to mały Fro i Elanor odstawiali zażartą bitwę, tam i z powrotem, przez całą długość wielkiej piwnicy w Bag End. Fro w złotej kolczudze swego ojca i z miotła w garści, a Elly lśniąca w mithrilowej kolczudze wujka Frodo, zamierzała się na brata mopem. Zabawa w kolczugach była tolerowana, ale zabawa z prawdziwymi mieczami, lub, przy jednym zabawnym przypadku, z nożem rzeźnickim i tasakiem do mięsa, już nie, i to niezależnie od zalet kolczugi. Oto czas chwały Elanor. Nie bawiła się w mithrilowej kolczudze od lat, i właśnie teraz zbroja dobrze na nią pasowała. Fro wykonał swój najlepszy warkot orka. Niezłe osiągnięcie, zważywszy, że nigdy nie słyszał żadnego. Ork z miotłą? Elanor wyszczerzyła na niego zęby w uśmiechu. Tchórzliwie z za Fro wyglądali jego bezbronni więźniowie - jego młodszy brat Sammie, całkowicie oddana Sammiemu siostra,  
Daisy i ich kuzynki Meli Took, Molly Brandybuck, i Delphinium Grubb. Przywarli do siebie, jęcząc, płacząc i wymachując rękami, a biedny Sammie aż, nie mógł złapać oddechu od uścisku chroniących go rąk Delphinium.  
- Ratuj nas! Ratuj nas Elly!  
- POMOCYY, POMOCY!  
- Del nie mogę oddychać!  
- Nie spiesz się Elly, podoba mi się to! Orzekła Molly, wgapiając się w szerokie, silne plecy Fro, opięte lśniącym złotem.  
- MOLLY! - wykrzyknęła Meli.  
- Cóż, mi się podoba!  
- Fro odwrócił się, by wdzięcznie posłać uśmiech swej kuzynce, i Elly wykorzystała okazje, jego błąd, tłukąc go w pierś wystarczająco mocno by pozbawić tchu.  
- Zgiń nieczysty dwimmerlaik! Stoisz między mną i moim krewniakiem!  
Oznajmiła, wskazując dzieci za nim, a one odpowiedziały jej ponowieniem wycia. Kocur Tom, bezpieczny na najwyższej półce, przewrócił oczami i zaczął lizać sobie łapę.  
- Wynoś się albo ubiję cię!  
- W ten sposób, nie ubiłabyś nawet mokrej, papierowej torby!  
- MAM CIĘ! - Elanor zaszarżowała, wytrącając mu jego miotłę, i zderzając się z nim ramieniem. Fro poleciał w tył, w ręce swoich więźniów. Daisy i Meli całkiem straciwszy równowagę poleciały na półki.  
- Uważaj!  
- Uważaj!  
- Przepraaszaaam.  
Kocur Tom, zasyczał na nagłe kołysanie i wspiął się na lepsze miejsce, potrącając przy okazji małą, drewnianą skrzyneczkę, wciśniętą w najdalszy kąt. Skrzynka wyleciała w górę i poodbijała się po podłodze. Zasuwka wystrzeliła, zwolniona, i wyściełane denko zawisło na zawiasie.  
Wszelki ruch i dźwięk w spiżarni zamarł.  
Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę przedmiotu, ze strachem i fascynacją.  
W środku coś było.  
To coś świeciło.  
Dziwny, krystaliczny blask oświetlił szkatułkę od środka i wszystkie dzieci cofnęły się. Meli i Molly chwyciły się za ręce. Del i Daisy flankowały Sammiego, utrzymując go w tyle. Fro i Elanor zamarli pomiędzy skrzynką i dziećmi, z mopem i szczotką uniesionymi, oddychając ciężko, a cały dobry humor im minął.  
- Co to? - wyszeptała Molly. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Światełko zamigotało, jak księżycowy blask na wodzie i oczy Kocura Toma odbijały je, gdy zerkał w dół, ze swojej bezpiecznej półki, zawijając ogonem. Elanor odrzuciła włosy w tył i mocniej ścisnęła mopa. Cokolwiek to było,  
spróbuje się z tym, albo zginie próbując.  
- Fro ty zostajesz.  
- Elly nie. Zostaw to.  
- Tylko spojrzę.  
Gotowa do bitwy, przejęła obowiązek jako najstarsze dziecko i przysunęła się bliżej. Kijem mopa, schwyciła krawędź skrzynki i odepchnęła dalej od dzieci, które teraz przywarły do Fro, jak do liny ratunkowej. Wtedy spojrzała do środka, a czyste światło rozjaśniło, każde kółeczko mithrilowej zbroi. Przy, każdym jej ruchu kolczuga rzucała rozbłyski, jakby była wyłożona diamentami. Nagle Elly wciągnęła szybko powietrze, aż wszyscy podskoczyli.  
- Oh! Oh, wiem co to jest! - sięgnęła w dół.  
- Nie dotykaj tego! - wysyczał Fro.  
- Wszystko w porządku! Patrzcie! - Wyjęła mały, kryształowy flakon, z jego schowka w aksamicie. Wypełniała go czysta woda a jego blask nasilał się w jej ręku, w jednej chwili wyganiając cienie wkoło niej.  
- To Kryształ Pani!  
- Co? - Fro podszedł bliżej, ale dał znak innym, by nie podchodzili.  
- Flakon Galadrieli! Gwiezdne Szkiełko! "Niech będzie ci światłem w mrocznych miejscach, gdy wszystkie, inne światła już zagasną..." – Głos Elly był pełen zachwytu, i uśmiechnęła się do flakonu, jakby był dobrym, starym przyjacielem. W pewnym sensie był. Przecież całe jej życie wypełniało opowiadanie i ponownie opowiadanie, wyprawy jej ojca i wuja, do  
najmroczniejszego z wszystkich miejsc, Mordoru, z, jedynie tym światłem, pomiędzy nimi a Cieniem. Fro wstrząśnięty, położył palec na szkiełku, ostrożnie, jakby się bał, że go sparzy. I szczęka mu opadła.  
- Nigdy wcześniej tego nie widziałaś? spytała Del.  
- Nie. Tata nam powiedział, że jest w bezpiecznym miejscu. Oh, nigdy bym się nie domyśliła, że to bezpieczne miejsce jest TUTAJ! Między ziemniakami, marchewkami i piwem.  
Dzieci zebrały się dokoła, a Sammie spojrzał na szkiełko sceptycznie.  
- Nie jest zbyt jasne. Nie powinno oślepiać? Oślepiło Szelobę.  
- Szeloba ughhhh - Daisy zadrżała.  
- Może to, powinno znaleźć się blisko takiego rodzaju zła, zanim stanie się oślepiające. Poważnego, jak pająk-olbrzym, zła - Sammie ciągnął dalej, a jego ogromne oczy zwęziły się w namyśle. Meli wyciągnęła rękę, nieśmiało.  
- Ale i tak jest, takie ładne. Całkiem tęczowe jakby. Mogę potrzymać?  
Elly i Fro rzucili sobie znaczące spojrzenie. Elly przytrzymała flakonik w górze i jej złote włosy zamigotały, kiedy ze ściągniętymi brwiami spojrzała na nich.  
- Nie będzie ŻADNEJ walki o TO. To jest zbyt ważne, by się rozbiło. Nawet, jeśli było w pudełku od lat, dalej tam będzie, albo my nie będziemy mieć głów, jeśli TEMU się coś stanie.

Zrozumiano?·Meli przytaknęła ochoczo.  
- Rozumiemy - wydyszała.  
Reszta wymruczała zapewnienie, a Molly nawet przeżegnała serce. Elanor podała flakonik. Meli trzymała go na otwartej dłoni, tak troskliwie, jak ptasie jajko. Światło pociemniało. Meli spojrzała po mroczniejącym otoczeniu, zawiedziona. Nagle Sammie dźgnął ją.  
- Musisz być dzielna! Pamiętasz? Pamiętasz opowieść?  
- Oh, tak! Palce Meli oplotły szkiełko.  
- Yhmm! Ahhm, Elbereth? - flakon zapulsował i zaciemnił się znowu. Del podbiegła do beczek z piwem i zdmuchnęła świece. Zapadł niemal całkowity mrok i grupa drżąc, skupiła się bliżej siebie. Del wróciła pędem i zarzuciła ramiona na Daisy i Sammiego. Wszyscy troje chichotali ze strachu  
i ekscytacji.  
- Elbereth! - Meli zakrzyknęła. Kryształ znowu zapulsował. Molly objęła swoją dłonią, dłoń Meli -  
- Na trzy. Gotów? Raz, dwa, ELBERETH! - flakonik zalśnił wystarczająco, aby oświetlić każdą twarz.  
- JEEEEEJUU! - straszliwe bliźniaki cieszyły się, a Molly podskakiwała w górę i w dół, w tęczy, którą stworzyła.  
- Nie upuść! - syknęła Daisy - nasza kolej! Meli trzymała flakonik z nadzwyczajną uwagą. Sammie sięgnął po niego.  
- Wujek Fro tak go opisywał, że naprawdę myślałem, że będzie ciepły, prawie gorący, ale jest zimny. Mrok był blisko.  
- Sammie? - Del ponagliła.  
- Przepraszam. Galadriel! - Znowu, szkiełko pojaśniało, ale tylko na chwilę. Daisy wzięła za rękę Sammiego, Del schwyciła rękę Daisy.  
- Musimy pozostawić trochę miejsca, dla światła, by się wydobyło. – orzekł Sammie. Poluzowali uścisk.  
- Dobra. Myślcie o czymś odważnym, co zrobiliście, i krzyknijcie "Galadriel", kiedy policzę do trzech.  
- Dobra - usta Del były zaciętą, groźną linią.  
- Dobra - Daisy zawtórowała, a oczy miała wojownicze. Elanor uśmiechnęła się do nich. Były takie słodkie i zdeterminowane.  
- Raz, dwa, GALADRIEL! - Blask rozpłomienił się i Elanor pisnęła. Fro roześmiał się doceniając wyczyn i zaklaskał. A troje walecznych gratulowało sobie nawzajem.  
- Możemy to zrobić! Chcemy następną kolejkę! - wykrzyknęła Molly.  
- To NASZA kolejka! Będziecie mieć następną, później. Elanor wzięła szkiełko z powrotem. - Gotów Fro? Schwycili razem flakon i trzymali go nad swoimi głowami.  
- Co teraz Elbereth czy Galadriel?  
- Elbereth? Dobrze, na trzy. Raz, dwa,  
- Elbereth! Cała siódemka wrzasnęła, i oto mrok uciekł, kiedy wspaniała iluminacja sięgnęła, każdego kąta piwnicy. Elly i Fro roześmiali się z czystej radości, kiedy dzieci klaskały i tańczyły w iskrzącej świetlistości. Ich zbroje były cudowne i oboje głęboko pragnęli, by przyjaciele mogli ich teraz widzieć. Pomału opuścili ręce. Fro, przez chwile starał się nie wyglądać na, tak dumnego z siebie, jaki był. Elanor zarzuciła włosy za ramię i jaśniała z dumy.  
- Jak TO zrobiliście? - Daisy jęknęła. Elly strzepnęła niewidzialny pyłek z mithrilowej kolczugi,  
i spojrzała w dół na dzieci z niewyobrażalnym zadufaniem. Fro zaśmiewał się z niej, Sammie rechotał gardłowo.  
- Jesteśmy starsi - wyjaśniła. - Przetrwaliśmy wiele więcej bitew niż wy.

Jej uśmiech trochę stopniał. Tak, bitew, w które nikt by nawet nie uwierzył. Odpędziła jednak za ciężkie wspomnienia kręcąc głową i uśmiechnęła się znowu.  
- Czy Burmistrz i Pan Frodo mogliby to zrobić takie jasne, teraz? Znaczy, nie ma teraz zła, tutaj, więc jak jasne oni mogą je zrobić? – spytała Del. - Czy mogliby was pokonać?  
- Tata mógłby, tak myślę. Nie wiem, czy wujek Fro... On...nie jest...tak silny, jak był kiedyś.  
Elanor przytaknęła i wpatrzyła się w lśnienie na jej dłoni.  
- Ciekawe - powiedziała. Ciekawa jestem, czy w ogóle by się rozpaliło. Sammie wpatrzył się w podłogę i Elanor ugryzła się w język za swoją bezmyślność. Sięgnęła i odsunęła mu ciemne włosy z czoła. Meli i Molly znów sięgnęły po flakon. Zdecydowała się z nimi podroczyć, żeby znikł ciężki nastrój, i przytrzymała szkło nad głową.  
- Jeszcze jedna kolejka? Jesteście pewne?  
- Elllaanoooorr! - jęknęły.  
- Myślę, że ja bym chciał kolejkę - powiedział cichy, miękki głos ze szczytu piwnicznych schodów. Popatrzyli w górę. Frodo Baggins siedział na pierwszym stopniu schodów, nieruchomo, i najwyraźniej był tam już, przez dłuższą chwilę. Elanor zwalczyła nagłe pragnienie, aby wpełznąć  
do jakiejś jamy i umrzeć. Twarz Fro stała się biała jak karta.  
- Nie widziałem tego światła od lat. Brakowało mi go. - Frodo wstał i schodził do nich.  
Podniecone szmery wśród najmłodszych.  
- Oh, właśnie o tobie mówiliśmy - Del entuzjazmowała się niewinnie i wspięła na palce w oczekiwaniu. Frodo uśmiechnął się do niej, swoim, cichym uśmiechem. Elanor podeszła, by go powitać. Utrzymując oczy na wysokości kołnierza jego koszuli.  
- Czemu było ukryte? Było w pudełku.  
- Cóż, właściwie, to nie zupełnie jest lampa, przy której możesz czytać. I odkryliśmy, że bardzo przerażało koty. Wszyscy popatrzyli na Kocura, który zupełnie nie stremowany nimi wszystkimi, zaczął myć sobie tylna łapę. Odwrócili się i Elanor podała Światło Pani. Proooszę - pomyślała błagalnie. Proszę, proszę, proszę. Frodo ujął je lekko, i leżało, przymglone i ciche w jego dłoni. Proooszę, nie pozwól, bym miała rację.  
Woda w środku zawirowała.  
Flakonik zdawał się, tylko czekać.  
Nikt nawet nie oddychał.  
Frodo spojrzał na Kocura Toma i skrzywił się w złośliwym uśmiechu.  
- Jeśli jest jedna rzecz, której nie znoszę - głos opadał tak lekko, jak liście mallornu na wiosnę - to jest to, zadufany w sobie kot. Ścisnął szkiełko.  
- SHIRE! - Absolutna światłość powodzią zalała piwnicę, blask, co siedmioro młodocianych hobbitów posłał na podłogę. Zakrzyknęli w zdumieniu, ci, którzy w ogóle mieli siły krzyczeć. Wszystkie cienie umknęły. Ciemność przeminęła, jakby jej tam nigdy nie było i, już, nie miało być. Kocur Tom wyprysnął prosto w powietrze, a futro miał tak zjeżone, od szoku, że był prawie dokładną kulą. Miauknął raz i zniknął - wyrywająca po schodach, w górę, smuga w kolorze imbiru.  
- Shire! - krzyknął Sammie.  
- Shire! - Daisy uderzała pięścią w podłogę. Elanor zmrożona, skamieniała w zdumieniu gapiła się na Froda. Frodo patrzył w serce gwiazdy, która płonęła w jego dłoni, i Elanor zdumiewała się, czemu nie spaliło ich wszystkich. Zdawał się w tej chwili odzianym w biel, a jego twarz; piękna i bez wieku, pełna siły i wdzięku, które Elly poczuła na swojej skórze, i w swoim sercu.  
Zamknęła oczy, ale nadal go widziała.  
I nagle, Frodo schylił się, włożył szkiełko w dłoń Sammiego, i odsunął. Światłość zagasła, a on zamienił się w zwykłego hobbita, zwyczajnego wujka Fro, który żył zagrzebany w księgach, i gotował okropne jedzenie, i czasami miewał mroczny atak. Nagle Elanor zauważyła, że ona, jej bracia i kuzynki siedzą na podłodze przed nim, gapiąc się, jakby właśnie opowiadał im najbardziej porywającą opowieść.

- Ooh - powiedział Sammie i Elanor mogła zobaczyć, absolutny kult bohatera i uwielbienie rozpalone w jego oczach. Sammie ściskał przy piersi flakonik, który dawał wystarczająco dużo blasku, aby mogli się nawzajem widzieć.  
- Oh, to tak, to tak, ta Szeloba została oślepiona. Frodo uśmiechnął się do Sammiego.  
- To był tata-Sam. To, tak naprawdę, jego szkiełko. To on, był tym, który wykorzystał je w najlepszy sposób. - Jeśli chcecie zobaczyć coś, naprawdę jasnego, zapolujcie na Sama Gamgee, a nie uwierzycie.  
- Dobrze - Del dostała rozkaz i natychmiast ruszyła go wykonać, zabierając Sammiego, ciągnąc go za kołnierz, żeby stanął na nogi. Sammie jednak wykręcił się jej i przycisnął do Froda, obejmując go w pasie, i ściskając jak tylko mógł. Frodo schylił się i ucałował go w oba policzki. Sammie odstąpił trąc oczy jedną ręką i ściskając flakonik drugą. Ostatni raz rzucił spojrzenie na swego wujka, promieniejąc z dumy. Potem pozwolił się odciągnąć Del. Fro zawahał się i Elanor wytropiła winę w jego oczach. Wtedy, właściwie doskoczył do Froda i uściskał go. Odskoczył, jeszcze zanim Frodo zdołał podnieść ramiona.  
- Musze iść. Musze to zobaczyć - wymamrotał Fro. Pobiegł do schodów, po drodze ciągnąc ze sobą Daisy. Meli i Molly pokuśtykały za nimi spokojniej.  
- Tato! - wydarł się Fro, a reszta przyłączyła się.  
- TATKO!  
- WUJKU SAAAAMIE!  
- BURMIIISTRZUUU!  
Wszyscy natarli na parter i Elanor słyszała dudnienie, kiedy biegli z pokoju do pokoju, i na

zewnątrz do ogrodu, zgarniając po drodze nic nie rozumiejących braci i siostry.  
- Sam będzie miał widownie. Znienawidzi ją. - Frodo zaśmiał się. Elanor zauważyła, że ciągle siedzi na ziemi i wstała zanim on zaoferował jej ramię.  
Unikała jego oczu.  
- Chodź Elly-Elle - ujął ją pod rękę. Nie poruszyli się. Jedynym światłem teraz, było światło lampy, wkradające się przez uchylone drzwi piwnicy. Było ciemno i Elly była za to wdzięczna.  
- Ja, aa przeeep...przepraszszszam - wydukała. Frodo zbliżył się i pocałował jej skroń.  
- Przepraszam? A za co? - pocieszająco poklepał jej rękę swoją, okaleczoną dłonią i zaczęli iść do schodów, ramię w ramie.  
- Zaczekaj, aż to zobaczysz. Nigdy nie będziesz mieć dosyć widoku Sama z Kryształem Galadrieli. Ja nigdy nie miałem dosyć.

KONIEC


End file.
